


Glasses Fetish

by IcyDeath



Series: Jackrabbit Stuff [1]
Category: Jackrabbit - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Staring, north and swords, others sorta playing cupid, sand and sandy tooth and fangils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Either Bunny or Jack wears glasses sometimes/for reading and the other is strangely... 'attracted' to this look.</p><p>--<br/>Jack finds a strange object and tries it out. Bunny doesn't know if he should be pleased or hit himself on the head for finding Jack so attractive after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Fetish

# 

Chapter 1: Jack Frost 

It's a strange object, those things adults wear on the bridge of their noses as they read newspapers or a billboard sign too faraway to see. But Jack is intrigued by these things called 'glasses' although those small glass pair with frames resemble not their liquid-holding namesake.

So Jack, curious, dear Jack, takes one forgotten pair- delicate eye wear with a strong black frame now decorated with frost due to his touch, eliciting a beautiful new design- and brings it home with him, delighted that they do not make him cross-eyed or make his head ache like its thicker counterparts.

 

a. **Bunny**

He is frozen speechless one day when Jack suddenly drops into his warren unannounced, stopping just right in front of him, thin body leaning towards him, blue eyes sparkling with its usual mischief, more pronounced than before thanks to that _thing_ perched on the bridge of his nose as Jack tilts his head- _and damn that is so not helping!_

And Jack finally, _finally_ leans back, body relaxed and eyes laughing as he snaps out of his serious observation when he says, "Really can't see it, Bunny. Even with the glasses, you _still_ look like a Kangaroo!"

And Bunny was barely able to turn away and mutter, "Not a Kangaroo," as Jack's laughter echoed behind him, and for the millionth time, he is thankful that Pookas 'blush' in a different way than a human, as his ears flop slightly in embarrassment at his thoughts of a certain four-eyed winter spirit.

 

b. **Sandy**

It does not escape Sandy's notice, the object Jack has delicately perched on the bridge of his nose, nor does it escape the sandman's notice the sudden awkward behaviour a certain pooka was exhibiting around the white-haired teen.

But Sandy says nothing about the subject and merely smiles a knowing smile as Bunny turns and glare at him in annoyance.

Oops, it looks lke the guardian of Hope figured out where the dreams of Jack-wearing-glasses-while-snuggling-with-Bunny, came from.

 

c. **North**

And North is just a little less subtle.

"Jack looks great in glasses yes?"

"Sure. N-Not that I noticed him- or it or anythin', mate." Casual shrug.

"I see, I see."

Silence.

"So, you ready for shovel talk with swords?"

"I- W-WHAT?"

 

d. **Tooth**

"-And he looks so good in them!" Tooth gushes about Jack, the glasses, and Jack and his glasses.

And Bunny grunts- _not in jealousy_ \- in confirmation, because no matter how annoyed he is, Tooth _did have a point_ , and the black framed glasses did bring out the alice blue eyes and white eyelashes of-

"What?" Bunny asked warily as his rabbit ears fold themselves against his skull when Tooth gives him an mischievous smile. Bunny gulps and fills dread for in the pit of his stomach.

In the end, Tooth got Bunny to admit something the rabbit had been vehemently denying to and let's just say, the pooka earned himself a new legion of fangirls that day, compromising of tiny humming birds and their president, the tooth fairy herself, calling themselves the "Jackrabbit fandom."

 

e. **Jack**

"You've been avoiding me." And Bunny tries not to flinch guiltily at the hurt tone from the boy behind him.

"Don't know what you're talking about mate." Bunny says gruffly as he continue to walk forward, determined to find that new species of flower found only in thr magnificent forest of-

And Jack flew and gracefully jumped over the pooka before landing gracefully in front of him, eyebrows drawn, lips pursed in a frown, blue eyes narrowed, sunlight reflecting off the gla-

Focus Bunny! Focus! Remember the pretty flower? Beautiful forest around you, right there!

"Did I do something?" Jack speaks and his tone is high at the end as he begins to talk in a fast manner a habbit from his old days when he used to get in trouble with his parents. "I mean, if it's about the prank last week, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow or-or-! How about no more snowfalls during Easter? I mean I could, _maybe_ help you during easter instead and I swear there'll be no snowing or snowball fights or- OUCH!"

"Shut up, ya' galah." Bunny said softly and Jack looked up and glared at him.

"Bunny, wha-?" But Jack froze when the pooka suddenly leaned forward and rubbed their noses together lightly in a what the sprite presumed to be an eskimo's way of kissing.

"You look good in 'em glasses, _snowflake_." Bunny grunted as he turned and went on his way, leaving Jack staring after him, his glasses lopsided and his cheeks frosting from one end to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Romance fic fill and jackrabbit one at that :P
> 
> Frosting - Jack's unique way of blushing.
> 
> Fetish - sexual likes but you know I can't write smut to save my life :P
> 
> Eskimo's kiss - because I suck at romance and Bunny's lips or face ain't made for kissing, mate. And I think an eskimo's kiss is cute.
> 
> This prompt reminded me of my story glasses fetish for my OTP. Guys, I'm sorry I can't write smut D:
> 
> Prompt can be found here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4026709#cmt4026709
> 
>  **Second Part:** Tooth somehow convinces Bunny to wear glasses. And _Bonus!_ Human!Bunny wearing glasses too ;D


End file.
